3 words
by MiyuGaze
Summary: Two childhood friends that were together since birth but what happens if Lucy fell in love with Natsu but unluckily he fell in love to another girl! What will Lucy do? Follow Lucy and Natsu's POV as they try to develop their relationship! But the question is will it work out?
1. Lucy

**3 Words**

**By: MiyuGaze**

A short story about two childhood friends that were together since birth but what happens if Lucy fell in love with Natsu but unluckily Natsu fell in love to another girl! What will Lucy do? Is she going to give up? Or is she going to support him?

_Hey guys I'm gonna do another story! I haven't finished my other one yet but I just got a feeling that I must do another one so here it is! I hope you enjoy it but unlike __**03 Romantica**__this story is about Lucy and Natsu's point of view anyway that's all please enjoy!_

**Chapter 1: Lucy's born!**

_**NATSU'S POV**_

Another excellent day has arrived until my stupid twin brother namely Gray 'Fullbuster' Dragneel woke me up early in the morning! Oh yeah sorry for my bad manners I'm Natsu Dragneel 4 years of age and currently living with my father Igneel! Did you know how awesome my dad is? He is so awesome that he could even kick 20 bad guys' butt! I totally adored him and of course my beautiful mother Grandine which is the only person who could make my cool father cry! And lastly as I told you before my idiotic, stupid, dumb, perverted twin brother Gray 'Fullbuster' Dragneel did I mention he's also a stripper who randomly strips everywhere?

Anyway today is a special day because today Mama and Papa are doing to visit their trusted friend Jude and Layla Heartfilia and according to my parents they are having a baby! I can't wait to meet them especially the baby! I'm so excited I can't wait any second longer! "Hey Gray when are we going to meet the Hatfwilyas? _(Heartfilias)_" I ask

"I dunno, you ask Mama!" Gray replied and pointed at her

"Gray you stwupid?! _(Stupid) _Mama busy and I weally _(really) _want to know!" I said but sometimes I really do wonder why Gray and I really can't understand each other even if we're twins

"Stwupid?! Gray not Stwuuupid! Natsu Stwupid!" Gray said with an irritating voice which I really hate what I like the most about teasing Gray is his facial expression it's so funny!

"Tsk! Adwopted!" I murmured as I crossed my arms but clear enough to let Gray hear what I have said. And as usual I always win the fight; Gray always went crying everytime I tell him that he's adopted and I really enjoy teasing him about that because when he cry tears are all over his face and he suddenly get colds!

"NATSU!" Mama said "Did you make Gray cry again?!" I didn't answer and just look away 'Mama scary' I murmured, it's not fair that Mama always comfort Gray everytime he's crying it's not my fault Gray is always so annoying and everytime I ask him he'll never answer me properly that's why I hate him so much! "Natsu did you or did you not?!" Mama asked while screaming

Tears rolled down my face I'm scared of Mama especially when she is mad but I answered her honestly "Yes Mama, I called Gray that he is adwapted" I'm scared! Mama is going to scold me and punish me she's going to. . . I cried but instead of those things Mama hugged me and said "Natsu never call your brother that he is adopted, I know that you don't get along well but did you know that if Natsu hurts Gray he hurts Mama too?" she said

"I hurt Mama?" I said and stopped crying

Mama nodded at me and grabbed my hand "Mama gets hurt here" she said while placing my hand where her heart beats "Now apologise to your brother or you won't join us and meet the Heartfilias"

Even if I eventually won the fight between Gray and I, why does it feel that I have been defeated? "I-I'm sorry Gray" I said

After we ate our lunch Papa went home from work and drives us to the hospital that the Heartfilias were. I was so excited that I jumped out of the car first! I kept running around in circles "Mama, Papa faster I wanna meet them already" I said as I ran infront of them. Gray in the other hand had no interest at all he's really the opposite of me! How come we're brothers?! His face alone irritates me! But I kept this all to myself because if I make Gray cry I also make Mama cry and I don't want that

When we finally arrived to the room where Auntie Layla and Uncle Jude is staying I was the first one to get in and I'm proud of it f course! "Auntie Auntie is that your baby?" I asked as I try to reach to look at the baby she was holding and Papa helped me out to let me see a better view

"Yes she is Natsu" she said warmly

"She girl Auntie? What her name?" I said while signalling my father to put me down, as soon as he did I sat beside Auntie Layla and poke the baby's face. It was so soft like a pillow!

"Yes she is and her name is Lucy. . .Lucy Heartfilia" she said with a gentle ad sweet smile

I stared at her for a moment, why is her impression so soft? Is this the joy of having a baby? I soon laid my eyes on the baby "Luce. . . Luce Hatfwilia" I said as I was about to touch the baby's face once more but when my finger was about to touch her she held my hand and her eyes opened not only that she also smiled at me! I was shocked and at the same time very happy, my eyes sparkled in amazement "S-She-She smiled at me!" I shouted "Lucy smiled at me!" Both my parents and Lucy's parents started to look at Lucy and because of it Lucy cried we laughed "Lucy is cute" I said

Soon time just flew and Lucy, Gray and I are now high school students. . .

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued. . .**

_That's all for this chapter! Yeah I know Chapter one is like the introduction of characters but don't rush I promise to make this story interesting! I hope I'll receive some reviews xD_


	2. Before school

**REPLY:**

**Bluebird Rain:** Thank you very much! Oh ok I'll try my best! Thank you for reviewing

**Ercy Heartlet: **Thank you QAQ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too and thanks for the review!

**Chapter 2: Before school. . .**

_**NATSU'S POV**_

Time runs fast don't they? Last thing I remembered was me meeting up with Lucy when she was born after that when Lucy finally got older we became close and became best buddies! For some sort of reason I feel more comfortable with Lucy than with Gray sometimes I just wish that Lucy will be my sister but I know that's not going to happen because it must be our destiny to be like this

"Natsu! Natsu nii-san!" a sound of a little girl echoed in my head "Onii-san!" it gets louder. I moaned, turned and covered my head with my pillow knowing that it's my little sister Wendy 'Marvel' Dragneel is trying to wake me up "ONII-SAN! Wake up!" she screamed while dragging my foot until I completely went out of the bed

When my head fell on the floor I finally woke up "Wendy! I was having a very nice dream and yet you still have the guts to wake me up? What's with you?" I said hoping she finally get out of my sight but she didn't! How annoying can little sisters be? She was about to cry "B-But Natsu" she said as she wiped her tears that was rolling in her face, then suddenly a woman's figure was seen she was crossing her arms and staring at me! I thought it was my mom but luckily it was just Lucy!

"Natsu!" she said with an annoyed tone as she leaned forward. I know that Lucy's going to get angry at me and scold me but I don't mind because this makes it more fun with Lucy around "You didn't listen to Wendy again didn't you?"

I gave a confused look in my face "Eh? What's so special about today anyway, Wendy keeps on waking me up early in the morning and it's annoying why can't I have a long rest once in a while?" I said as I stood up "And what's with you why are you wearing those kind of clothes?"

Lucy wink and smiled at me to be honest with you Lucy always looks pretty and cute even when she was just born it feels so good to have a best friend like her and no one could ever replace her "Didn't you know Natsu? Today is our first day of class in high school!" she said with a smiling face as always. She always keeps a smile and I don't know any reason to stop staring at her whenever she did "I'm really excited!"

"Geez! School again?" I complained why do we always go to school anyway?

Lucy laughed "You always complain about school, isn't learning fun?" she said as she turned around and then sat down in my bed

I went near her and sat beside her "Well for you but in my case it isn't. The only thing I like about school is that I could have fights and action!" I said as I punch my fists together

She smiled again "You always do fight Natsu but I quite enjoy watching you fight even if it's bad for you" she said as she pokes my cheeks

"Khehehe you enjoyed it because I'm the best!" I said as I lie down

Lucy's face appeared infront of mine and did you know it's only about 2 inches apart and because of it my eyes grew "E-eh? Wha-What's the m-matter?" I stuttered as she continues staring at me innocently if she keeps this up there's a possibility that I might do something to her! Doesn't she even know that she's in a boy's room all alone with me (because Wendy went out when Lucy arrived) and worst we're in a bed!

Finally she looked away and laughed "What's with that face Natsu!" she said while holding her stomach because of the pain of laughter "You look weird and most of all your stuttering!"

"S-Shut up Lucy!" I said as I look away if she keeps this up she might be harmed by me and if that happens she won't be able to forgive me! This is bad very bad! Wait a minute what if. . . "Hey Lucy" I said as I pretend to be like a pervert attacking her surely this will work

"Huh" she said and rose a brow

I crawled near her hoping she would ran away and never come back at my room "Hey Lucy didn't you know that you're in a boy's room all alone with a boy?" I said as I came near her face but I haven't seen any reaction yet and also I haven't seen her being scared even just for a little bit! What is with her why won't she react?

"Yes I do" she said with a smile

Why? Why is she smiling in a situation like this does she know that if I go any further I might do something? But. . . Why. . . Why isn't she reacting?! "Do you know what happens if a girl is together with a boy in a room?" I ask as I faked a devilish smile

"Yep I know what's going to happen" she said calmly while still smiling at me as my eyes widened "But. . ." she stopped and looked away

I'm too curious what's her reason so I leaned my forehead towards hers and ask "But what?" without even knowing how close our faces are right now

Lucy blushed and it's the first time I've seen her this way "But I know Natsu will never do that" she said with a smile as our eyes meet each other! I've just realised that we have been so close so I moved back and blushed a little "Because I trust Natsu more than anyone" she continues with a sweet and gentle tone

A warm breeze just passed through us and in about 10 seconds Lucy stood up "Anyway Natsu better hurry before we'll be late!" she said with a smile again

I want to catch her attention so I went back to bed and covered my whole body with my blanket "Natsu! There's no time for that!" she said as she laid her hands in her hips "Com'on Natsu!"

I ignored her "No I won't get up if Lucy will not wake me up in the morning everyday!" I said

She sighed "But Natsu Wendy is there to wake you up! Why do you need me to do it?" she said as she gave a worried face

"No I like Lucy to do it!" I argued

"Natsu you're not a child anymore!"

"No! Lucy must be the one!"

"But. . ."

"Lucy!"

As always I won the argument, Lucy could never beat me in an argument and that's what makes it fun! I smiled at her, stood up and prepared my clothing for school "Lucy I'm going to take a bath now, you can wait for me at the living room" I said as I take off my upper clothes "And will you hold on to my scarf as I take a bath?"

"Sure Natsu" Lucy said

_**LUCY'S POV**_

Time runs fast don't they? Natsu's gone big not to mention he have a muscular body too. I'm guessing Natsu will be more popular to ladies now than before. Natsu's always been surrounded by ladies well both Natsu and Gray that is, they've been called princes since middle school! Unlike Gray Natsu always avoid the girls while Gray . . . Uhm I guess he doesn't even care whether he's popular or not, but I'm glad that Natsu isn't like Gray it gets kind a lonely if he's not beside me

I went down and waited for Natsu to finish then suddenly I heard a huge bang coming from his room. I hurriedly went up hoping he's alright "NATSU!" I called as I open the door

My eyes grew wide open of what I just saw "N-Na-Na-Nat-su?" I stuttered

"Ah! Geez that hurts!" he said like he didn't even see me while I was still standing there frozen as ice, 3 seconds later he turned his head and saw me "L-Lucy?!" he said in panic

I bowed my head and hurriedly close the door, I couldn't believe my eyes! I saw Natsu naked for the first time well at least his private property wasn't shown I could have a nosebleed infront of him and it would be so embarrassing! Well I've seen Natsu without his blouse a lot but this time I don't know what came to me and why am I blushing? I've changed, could it be that I came to have a liking towards him? I slapped both of my cheeks "Get a grip Lucy Natsu's your best friend since the day you were born! You shouldn't feel this way it's completely normal to like Natsu as a friend!" I said

Few minutes later Natsu finally went down and I do admit Natsu looks quite charming in his uniform "Hey Lucy could you help me with this?" he asked

"Sure Natsu" I said and lend a hand

"Thanks" he said and smiled

After fixing his tie we went off to school "Uhm… Natsu I'm curious where are your parents anyway?" I asked

He scratched his head and said "Yeah now that you mention it I haven't seen them since this morning, maybe they went shopping"

"Oh ok"

An awkward silence came, this is weird Natsu's silent today is it because of what happened a while ago?

_**GRANDINE'S POV**_

"Kyaaa! I can't believe it!" I shrieked "Lucy **must** like Natsu! I'm so proud of you Natsu dear you make your Mama proud!"

I giggled I hope that Natsu and Lucy will end up with each other I will totally ship them! "Oh dear Grandine stop thinking of those things I'm so embarrassed!" I said as I touched my face while blushing I can't wait until their feelings develop! This is going to be pretty interesting! "I must tell Layla-san"

Suddenly Wendy poked me "Mama your acting weird again" she said

I blushed and pat her head "No need to worry Wendy dear Mama is perfectly fine!" I said and skipped towards the telephone as I rejoiced "I'm going to be a grandmother soon La La Ti La Da I have met the perfect daughter la la ti la da!"

"Mama has completely lost it" Wendy murmured but I didn't mind since I'm too happy to be angry now!

The phone rang and rang I can't wait to tell Layla! "Hello?" she finally answered

"Kyaaa!" I shrieked in the phone causing Layla to jump

"G-Gra-Grandine-san are you alright?" she asked

"You wouldn't believe what you'll hear right now Layla-san"

"Really? Seems interesting com'on now spit it out Grandine-san"

"This is just a guess but I think that Lucy may have developed some feelings towards our Natsu and Natsu in vice versa!"

"Kyaaa! Are you serious Grandine-chan?!"

"Yes yes I am you know this morning Lucy came to our house then suddenly I saw Lucy's face went really red and sat quietly in the sofa! I don't know what happen but it must have awaken her feelings towards him! But I'm not so sure but it's interesting right?"

"Kyaa! Yes it is we're going to be sisters Grandine-san!"

"Kyaa! I hope so!"

Because of all the shrieking both our husbands woke up "What's all the noise all about!" they said in unison. We kept quiet and giggled "Let's do our best Layla-chan"

"Yes Grandine let's!"

_**NATSU'S POV**_

What's with Lucy a while ago why did she just stand there and stare at me? Isn't she used in seeing me without a shirt? Wait I'm not stripping my shirt a while ago, I was just wearing a towel and I was about to take it off too! That's just too embarrassing no wonder she directly close the door and bowed the door when our eyes met (good thing I didn't huh)

"Hey Natsu" she said

I turned to her nervously and faked a smile "Y-yes What is it?"

"Natsu I want to ask you . . . that uhm…" she said while bowing her head

Ehh?! What is she trying to tell me? This is so nerve wracking I feel like I don't wanna live anymore! No no I must be strong! I took a big breath and asked "What is it Lucy? You could tell me anything" Wait what anything? What was I thinking I don't want to hear it but I want to (?)

**TBC….**

_Hope you like it! Are you curious what'll happen next? Then review to make me work faster xD_

_Bye Bye!_


	3. Why

**REPLY:**

**Jerzalove777:** Yeah I know right? I was trying to make him sound cute xD I'm glad you think so too

**Guest: **Aww. . .Thanks x]] Ahaha you bet

**Bluebird Rain: **Ahahaha really? Thanks I'm really glad you like it!

**DALUNA:** Sure :D

**Ercy Heartlet: **Yes Grandine character here is a supportive mother and loves Natsu and Lucy to end up with each other

**Chapter 3: Why…**

_**NATSU'S POV**_

"Natsu what does it feels like to be in high school?" she asked

My face went blank I was surprised I thought she was going to ask about the . . . Never mind what was I thinking anyway? Of course she'll ask that kind of question stupid! "To be in High School…" I said while thinking for an accurate answer "Well for me its kind a normal but for every year I really don't know why but I hear more and more girls talk about me and even send me letters! So I say High School is kind of troublesome"

Lucy sighed and looked at me with a smiling face "For you Natsu since you are a prince in school. Everybody knows you you're extremely popular especially to the ladies" she said

"Yeah but it's so annoying! They keep on making noises around me and they even tried court me!" I said while crossing my arms

"Really they'll do that?"

"Well what do you think?"

"Oh yeah now that you mention it, if your already in high school you could already have a boyfriend so it's pretty normal for them to do that even I want to try"

My eyes grew wide she wants to have a boyfriend? What is she thinking! "Ehhh?!"

She pouted angrily and glared at me "Eh? What's with that impression Natsu? I mean you're not supposed to be the only boy I could be with right?" she said

Now that I think of it she's right but I don't know I just don't feel like lending Lucy to other men "Yeah but Lucy. . ." I said

She hummed in reply

"Am I just enough?" I asked while looking at her

She gave me a troubled look why is that? Did I say something weird? "E-Eh? W-What do you m-mean Natsu?" she stuttered

"You know to be the only guy with you? Besides I could protect you and make you happy? Isn't that enough?"

She panicked I wonder why, is that something weird to say? "W-well Natsu I know that y-you're worried but s-sometimes I wanna have s-someone to uh-uhmm... Y-you know to like and live happily ever after?" she said

"But Lucy don't you like me and didn't we live happily?"

Her eyes went wide open as her cheeks starts to get red "Lucy are you sick?" I asked. Then suddenly the bell rang and we hurriedly went to our respective classrooms "See you later Lucy" I said while waving at her "We'll talk about this later ok?" She waved at me back and nodded but she didn't look at me in the eye I wonder why. Does Lucy even like me as a friend or she thinks I'm just a bother?

_**LUCY'S POV**_

I'm nervous I'm nervous I'm really nervous! What does Natsu mean that I like him? Is it as a friend or something more? Wait why am I nervous for he is Natsu I think he means as a friend right?

"Lucy!" a voice called out my name "Lucy what's wrong?"

I snapped out and saw Levy infront of me "L-Levy?" I said

"Is something the matter Lucy?" she asked "You kept on spacing out since you got here"

This is Levy McGarden by the way, she's a cute and intelligent girl she's also a bookworm and she's quite popular I suppose guys could resist her especially those two Jet and Droy. I faked a smile "Y-you noticed Levy?" I asked

The petite girl laughed "Of course silly. I am your seatmate" she said

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry Levy"

"No no it's no problem at all Lu-chan" she said "But I was wondering why do you keep on spacing out did something happen?"

I blushed causing Levy to make a big smile with sparkling eyes "Ehh?! What is it Lu-chan is it someone you like? Is it? Is it?" says Levy as her smile gets bigger

Suddenly I remembered that I was supposed to see Natsu! Oh no Natsu must be worried now I must go! "Levy I'll see you later I'm meeting up with someone" I said as I waved at her but when I was about to open the door someone opened it before me. My eyes grew wide as I saw him "Natsu" I said

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he banged he door wide open

Everyone was shocked when Natsu suddenly came with a big entrance. People started talking like "Hey isn't that Natsu?" "What is he doing here?" "Kya Natsu-sama is here!" "Why did he suddenly come here?" and so on. I think it's pretty embarrassing for him to do that but knowing Natsu he has no shame.

"Lucy! What are you still doing here?!" she shouted and grabbed my arm "Let's go"

I was still in a shock while my classmates keep on talking like "Wait don't tell me they're couples now?" "What? So there relationship is going to higher level now?" and so on… This is not a good time girls may hate because of this and I don't like that

Natsu now taking me to some place he said he want to show me but where to? "Lucy didn't I tell you to see me?" he said angrily

I smiled "Sorry but you didn't tell me when and where"

"None of that matters! You must meet me every break time now that we're together again!"

"O-Ok Natsu" I said Now that I think about it we have different schedules when I was still in middle school and so we could only meet up in dismissal but now that we're both in high school we could spend more time together. I don't really know why but my heart suddenly beats faster than expected what's this feeling again?

_**NATSU'S POV**_

Geez why didn't Lucy went to my classroom?! Doesn't she know that today's already our first day together in high school?! Isn't she happy about that?

I brought Lucy to the rooftop as I let go of her hand "Uwaa-h!" I said as "Isn't the air wonderful around here?" I continued as I inhaled the fresh air

Lucy's face was in a shock "Why did you bring me here?" she asked

"I wanted you to feel the atmosphere here" I said as I gave a smile "The air is great isn't it and the view is also nice you could see everything from up here!"

She smiled and nodded "It is nice"

"Oh by the way Lucy let's continue" I said as I sat down and lean my back

"Continue?"

I gave a poker face "Don't play dumb Lucy you know what I meant, you know the one this morning?"

"O-oh that"

"So Lucy do you think I'm a bother to you? Am I really annoying?" I said in a serious tone

She smiled and pinched both of my cheek "W-What are you talking about Natsu? Stop being so serious" she said while letting go "Of course I don't think you're a bother Natsu, you may be annoying sometimes but that what makes it fun right?"

I smiled what am I thinking asking her that directly? Of course she'll answer like that! What am I really hoping for an answer anyway? I pinched her two cheeks like she did with mine "Ow-ow-ow! Stop it Natsu! It hurts!" she said

I didn't listen and started to stretch both of her cheeks "Hehehe do you really think you could get away with that? Huh Lucy?" I teased

Lucy's face is so cute now "Urg Natsu! It's painful!" she said

"Hehehe ok ok" I said as I let go "Let's head back now class is almost starting"

Lucy smiled at me "Yeah" she said

I wonder; will Lucy ever get a boyfriend? I smirked; no way even if her smile is angelic sometimes Lucy could be a huge devil! She'll never get a boyfriend no boy will ever like her! "Hey Lucy, are you still looking for a boyfriend?" I asked

"What? Of course I wanna be happy and learn how to love! If I get a chance that is" she said as she holds her laugh

"Well Lucy you better forget about it" I said and stared at her

It's obvious she's nervous now hehehe I love teasing her! "Eh? Why?" she asked

"Why? Well it's because of your attitude!" I teased as I crossed my arms "With that kind of attitude surely no boys will get attracted to you"

Now she's angry hehehe this is fun! "Shut up!" she said as she bowed her head

"Why are you mad Lucy? I was just telling the truth you know" I said teasingly "Not only you have a big attitude problem, you also eat a lot and that's why you gain weight, also-" I stopped due to Lucy

She slapped my right in the face "You know what Natsu you're mean! Shouldn't you be supporting me?!" she yelled but it's a good thing that we're still in the rooftop it would be embarrassing making a scene with a lot of people "I'll show you! I _will_ have a good _boyfriend_! Just you wait Natsu Dragneel and just because you're so popular doesn't mean you have to say those things! I hate you!"

I stood in a shock while holding the cheek that was slapped a while ago "What just happened?" I said blankly. I wasn't expecting this to happen I didn't really mean to hurt her feelings! I just, I just want her to play with me like the old days. Teasing each other until we apologize and make up not this!

I fell into the ground punched my fist into the wall. You know she's right I should be cheering for her since she's my best friend but I just can't do it. I got a feeling that tells me not to. I can't- I can't let her be with another man and I honestly don't know what is the reason behind it all "Darn it!" I said as I punched my fist against the wall once more "If only I know what this feeling really meant!"

_**LUCY'S POV**_

Jerk! That stupid good for nothing Natsu! Doesn't he know how eager I want to experience the thing called 'love'? If he only knew! Besides from the start Natsu always tease me and I also tease him back but now it's different! He really did it this time it's like he's discouraging me not to love someone what's his problem "Stupid airhead!" I said as I messed up my hair using both hands

Suddenly "Hey Luni who you calling a stupid airhead?" a voice from behind said

I twitched "L-L-Luni?" I said as I slowly look back

"Hey are you even listening blondie?" he said as he grabbed my shoulder "Oii Luni!"

"It's Lucy, Luuucy! L-U-C-Y!" I said as I faced him

Gray chuckled "Yeah yeah sure Lu-cy" he said as he touched the tip of my nose with his index finger

I blushed "Gray?" I said, what is Gray doing? Is he bored and came to me just to satisfy his boredom?

Gray looked and went reaaaally close to me "Eh? You're blushing! Don't tell me you fell for me?" he said with a smirk

Now my cheeks heated up "D-Don't joke with me Gray!" I said as I pulled away from him "I know there's a reason that you came to me so spit it out! Just because you're one of the 3 princes in Fairy High doesn't mean you can toy around with girls! Besides how could _I_ ever fall for _you_?" I said

"Nope you're wrong!" he said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arm "First of all _you_ are standing in my way, second you looked troubled for some reason and I can't help myself to go to you and third there is a possibility that you may fall for me"

I smiled wryly "Look who's talking now!" I said "You know Gray I thought you're a kind of person that doesn't mind other people's business but I guess I'm wrong. You're really a nice guy Gray"

Gray's look and tone became serious "You know I'm not really that kind of person you think of" he said in a low voice "I only do this to a person I like"

His voice isn't that clear so I can't really hear him properly "W-what?" I asked

"Nothing! Don't mind me" he said and walked pass me "See you then" he said as he waved his hand back at me

I walked towards our classroom hoping I wouldn't bump into someone and turn my day even weirder than before. I sigh in relief when I finally reached the door in our classroom but then when I opened the door everybody was looking at me in the time I entered the room. It was so weird I bowed my head and went to my desk then Levy came

"Luuu-chan!" she said as her eyes sparkle meeting mine

"Levy what's wrong?" I asked as I wryly smiled back at her

"Well don't give me that look Lu-chan" she said as her smile keeps getting bigger and bigger "Tell me the truth k?"

I blinked twice as I looked at her something tells me that this is not going to be good but I nodded and accepted her offer "Uhm… Ok I guess" I said

Levy's eyes sparkled "Good" she said "So tell me Lucy what level are you and Natsu in right now?" now everybody was staring at us listening to every single word we say

**TBC…**

_Sorry guys that I took too long. But I'm done with the next chapter I'll post it after I get more reviews next up 'My Knight and Shining armor!' so stay tuned_


	4. My knight and shining armor

_**REPLIES:**_

**Guest: **_Thanks a lot ^^_

**Bluebird Rain: **_Ahahaha really? Thanks I'm really glad you like it!_

**TandK4ever: **_thank you ^^ Really what manga?_

**DIGIKO12: **_Ahahaha xD thanks and I hope you might like this chapter too_

**Chapter 4: My Knight and Shining armor!**

I blinked twice and faked a smile. Honestly I don't know what she's talking about, what does she mean by level "W-what do you mean by level Levy-chan?" I asked

Levy starts to slap my back "Oh com'on Lucy don't play dumb with me" she said then smiled "You know exactly what I meant right?"

I thought of it carefully "U-uh. . . Oh I get it!" I said "So you mean _how_ many levels I'm higher than Natsu in the game we're playing right?"

Suddenly everybody fell down leaving me to wonder why. Did I say something wrong or is my answer is not quite the answer they're looking for "Uhm… are you ok Levy-chan?" I asked

Levy stood up and smiled worriedly "I think you got it all wrong Lu-chan" she said

"So what are you really talking about? I don't get it"

"You know in times of these you really are slow Lu-chan"

". . ."

"The answer I want to hear is that are you and Natsu really dating or not? You guys are so close since the day you were born you said so yourself right? So I'm asking do you have some feelings towards him?"

My eyes widened 'feelings'? In times like this I don't really know the answer to it, do I have feelings for Natsu?

"Anyway Lu-chan I'll ask you some other time but I'm hoping for a better answer ok? Let's prepare for our next subject Lu-chan"

I smiled and nodded "Ok Levy-chan" I said

~ ~ x X x ~ ~

The next thing I knew class ended but the question that Levy asked me still didn't run off my mind 'Do you have some feeling towards him?' the line keeps repeating and repeating inside my head. The answer to that still can't be found

"Lu-chan I'm gonna head off first ok?" Levy said as she waved at me

I nodded and waved back "And Lu-chan don't worry about it too much" she said as she smiled and finally went off

I smiled and nodded but my smile fainted a little sooner I just can't stop thinking about it 'Do you have some feeling towards him?' it repeated again, I don't know, do I? I sighed heavily and grabbed my bag "Natsu isn't coming huh?" I said in a low tone "I guess I was a bit hard on him" I left the classroom and started walking _'I could protect you and make you happy, isn't that enough?' 'So Lucy do you think I'm a bother to you? Am I really annoying?'_ flashbacks of me and Natsu talking to each other appeared _'Lucy you better forget about it'_ Now that I think about it Natsu always cares for me since the day I was born

_** . . .**_

_**LUCY'S POV**__ (4 years old)_

"Lucy wait!" Natsu said

I laughed while still running "Nye nya you can't cwatch _(catch)_ me Nachu _(Natsu)_" I said and giggled then suddenly I tripped and fell in the river

"Luce!" he yelled and Natsu caught me just in time "Lucy are you alwight? _(alright)"_ he said as he hugged me

I was still at shock and suddenly my eyes were full of tears "N-N-Na-Nachu!" I cried

Natsu hugged me "You nealwy _(Nearly)_ fell idiwot (Idiot)" he said

"I'm- I'm sowy _(sorry)_ Nachu" I said as I cried louder

Natsu pat me in the head and said "You weally _(really) _scwared _(scared)_ Lucy?" he said

I nodded while rubbing my eyes and still crying

Natsu smiled and said "It's okway _(ok)_ because fwom (_from)_ now on I will pwotect _(protect)_ Luce"

I stopped crying and looked at him while still having some tears in my eyes "weally?" I asked

Natsu nodded and smiled at me "I'll be your knwight _(knight)_ and shiny armor!" he said

My eyes sparkled "So don't cwy _(cry)_" he said as he wiped the tears out of my face

I nodded and smiled at him. Soon after we realised that my and Natsu's mother have been watching us with sparkling and teary eyes

**~ E N D ~**

I laughed remembering that childhood memory Natsu's and my mom always make strange faces when me and Natsu are together then when I was about to leave the school gate some gangster pulled me "Hey there beautiful let's go have a drink shall we?" gangster 1 said "Yeah have some fun with us" gangster 2 said

"Sorry but I have to go" I said while pulling my hand for them to let go

But then they didn't give in gangster 3 wrapped his hands into my shoulder and said "You're not going with anyone right? So just come with us" he said "Besides we'll have lots of fun"

I tried to refuse but they grabbed me and forced me to go to the bar with them someone save me please!

_**NATSU'S POV**_

"Finally I'm done" I said "Well off to see Lucy!"

I ran towards her classroom but then 'I hate you!' Lucy's voice echoed in his head. She probably didn't forgive me yet maybe I'll just go home by myself besides maybe she went home with Levy. I gave up on the idea in going home with Lucy and went home by myself

As I walked home I saw Levy, Jet and Droy "Hey Natsu" Levy said as she waved at me with a smile

I waved and smiled back at her "Oh hey Levy, you're not with Lucy?" I asked while checking "Guess not huh?"

Levy smiled wryly and said "Eh? You're worried about her right?" she said

I twitched "W-what are you talking about?!" I said

Levy laughed "It's so obvious Natsu!" she said "Anyway why aren't you with Lucy today?"

Natsu looked away and pouted "I'm not in the mood I guess" I said

Levy smiled again and giggled "You're so easy to read Natsu, I know that's not the reason at all" she said "But I'm curious what's with you and Lucy? Did something happen?"

I stared at her "…"

"Lucy's been quite absent minded in class since this morning, it's not like her to be like that. Honestly I haven't seen Lucy like this before are you two fighting?" she asked

I scratched my face "I don't think so but maybe we do? I just don't know" I said

"Well whatever the problem is you better fix it right away, Lucy's grades will decrease if this keeps up" Levy said "Ok I'll see you later then bye"

I waved back and kept walking but I still can't stop thinking about Lucy I wonder if she got back from home already

~ ~ x X x ~ ~

"I'm home!" I said as I removed my shoes

"Welcome home big brother!" Wendy greeted

"Yeah thanks, where's Gray?" I asked

"Gray-nii is up stairs playing the piano" Wendy said with a smile

"Gray's practicing again?" I asked

"I guess but he's also singing" Wendy said with a smile

"Singing?" I asked in a shock

Wendy nodded and smiled "He's quite good actually" she said

"What song is he playing?" I asked

"I don't know but the lyrics go like this;

_People say we shouldn't be together_

_Too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they're talk talk talking about_

_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just want to tell the world that your mine girl_

I forgot the rest but I think it's a love song" Wendy said after singing

"I heard of that song before, well I guess Gray really have someone in his heart" I said and smiled devilishly and because of that Wendy got worried

"NATSU!" my mother screamed out of the blue while running towards me

Her face looks worried I wonder what happened "What's wrong mom? Did something terrible happen?" I asked

Then suddenly she slapped my face! This is crazy! I got slapped in the face for two times now! My eyes widened I held my cheek that was just slapped my her

Wendy asked Grandine and tried to calm her down but it was no use she's so angry. Grandine ignored my sister and looked at me. Her look is so furious that it looks like as if she wants to kill me! "You stupid idiot!" she roared "Why aren't you with Lucy?!"

When I heard Lucy's name my eyes grew even bigger. I remained at shock and bowed my head "Did you two fight?!" she asked furiously

"…"

"So you did, didn't you?"

"It's not my-" I said then suddenly Grandine slapped me again and this time it's twice harder than the first one

"Lucy's a girl even if you two fight never let her walk home alone!" Grandine said

"Mom what are you talking about did something happen?" Wendy asked

Grandine cooled her head a little "I- I just got a call from Layla-chan" she said in a low tone "She said that Lucy isn't back yet, she's so worried that maybe she's in trouble"

"L-Lucy isn't back?" I asked

Grandine nodded

Without even thinking I ran out of the house and went to look for Lucy

_**LUCY'S POV**_

I'm scared these gangsters won't let me go and now they're pulling me into a bar. Even if I run away I know that they will catch me but fighting back isn't a good idea either. What should I do?

"Com'on now little missy we won't hurt you" gangster 2 said

"We're just here to have fun" gangster 1 said

When they were still busy talking, I finally got the chance to escape so I pulled myself away from them and ran "Hey blondie don't run away let's have some fun!" gangster 3 said

Eekkk! They're chasing me! Someone, anyone help me! "Noo! Get away from me leave me alone!" I screamed

Someone pulled my arm and grabbed me "Natsu?" I said in a low voice but when I turned my head it was an entirely different face. I haven't met this person before I tried to run again but then he kept holding on to my arm "Let me go!" I said

"Shhh! Quiet they'll notice us!" he said

I obeyed him and kept quiet. Is it really safe to trust this man? But as soon as we lost them I bowed "Thank you mister for saving me from those creeps" I said

The mister smiled and said "My pleasure do you want to have some drink? Surely all those running around is tiring right?"

I nodded and walked by him

After drinking I thanked him and was about to walk back home "Thanks again I'll be going home now" I said but then suddenly the man trapped me in the wall "Huh? Mister what are you doing?" I asked in a shock

"Shut up! If you struggle then I'll kill you" he said

I'm scared why did I trust this man? I knew that I shouldn't trust any stranger even if he or she saves my life! I couldn't do anything but let him do whatever he pleases. He touched my waist and he slowly run his hands down "You know you got a really nice body little chick" he said "I guess today is my lucky day"

No! I can't believe this I'm stuck with a dirty old pervert! Why do I keep on running into people like these?! Natsu. . . Natsu please save me!

He's now kissing my neck I shivered in fear he could wait any longer he tried to undress me but I refused "Don't try to avoid me or I'll kill you little girly!" he said as he grab hold of a knife

I cried "Someone save me" I said as I closed my eyes "Natsu"

Suddenly the man stopped touching me and a loud thud was heard "You bastard what do you think you're doing?!" a boy's voice said

I slowly open my eyes and saw a tall and handsome boy that was punching the dirty old pervert. I couldn't see his face properly due to the tears that were blocking up my vision. I still can't stop crying due to that experience. The boy came to me closer "Are you alright Lucy?" he asked

I didn't reply nor look at him "Hey stop crying!" he said "I'm here now and I'll always protect you Lucy"

I know this voice I looked up and saw Natsu "N-Natsu?" I said while holding up my tears

Natsu smiled at me at holds me in his arms "I'm your knight and shining armor remember?" he said as he wiped away my tears "I'll always be there for you"

I smiled and hugged him tightly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Natsu!" I said "I didn't mean to say those words! I'm sorry" due to my fear of being raped by that stranger, I really don't know what I am doing now but to be wrapped around his arms

Natsu laughed "I'm sorry too I should have teased you like that" he said "So I guess we're even?"

I nodded "So let's go home then" he said as he grabbed my hand

Natsu he really is my knight and shining armor, he's always there for me in times of need and he's always the one who makes me smile. He's hands are so warm and big, I wish I could stay like this a bit longer

**TBC…**

Do you like it? Don't think it's already the end ok? I haven't even started the exciting parts yet! Next up "Love Confession" Stay tuned and review! I'm almost done on the next chapter please give me more reviews I would gladly appreciate that


	5. Love Confession

**REPLIES:**

**DALUNA: **_I'm glad you like it ^^ And I'll do_

**Ercy Heartlet: **_Ahahaha don't be and I'm glad you like it ^^ I think you'll gonna love this one too_

**DIGIKO: **_xD_

**TandK4ever:**_ Oh… I'll go read it sometime ^^ and thank you :D_

**Bluebird Rain:**_ Thank you and be prepared for this chapter! I think you may like it_

**Chapter 5: Love confession**

_**NATSU'S POV**_

It's been a week since me and Lucy started high school and as usual Lucy wakes me up as promised "Wake up you sleepy head!" the sound of Lucy's voice was heard "Natsu!"

I covered my head with a pillow. I'm too tired to get out of bed and especially go to school "Just a bit longer, Lucy go away!" I said while signalling a 'shoo shoo sign'

An angry vein popped out of her head and she quickly grabbed my foot and dragged me out of bed. Thud! I quickly stood up and an angry vein popped out "What do you think you're doing Lucy!" I shout

She laid her hands in her hips while the other points at me "Serves you right! You're the one who wouldn't wake up!" she said "Next time you won't listen to me expect your mother or your sister waking you up in the morning because I'm not coming over!"

My eyes twitched "Why you little!" I said "I'm sleepy and tired, got a problem with that? Besides I'm fine if _you're_ not the person waking me! Who asks you to do this job anyway?" I continued with my arms crossed like a boss

Wham! She hit my head with her hand then crossed her arms "Who ask me?!" she shouts "_You're_ the one who ask me to do this! You even begged for it, you knuckle head!"

Oh yeah I forgot that I was the one who asked her! Geez so this is my entire fault?! Realizing my own stupid fault I couldn't say anything back at her I guess she wins this one, but I can't afford to lose! I taught for a better idea to come back at her but then Gray passed by and stared at me "Hey will you keep it down? Early in the morning and here you two are arguing" he said

Lucy looked back and smiled at him "Ah! Good Morning Gray" she said

Gray looked at her "Why are you here again?" he said

"I'm here to wake up Natsu, since he-" she said

I cut of her word by covering her mouth with my hands and laughed "She's here to wake me up since it's her duty as my childhood friend" I said putting up a lame excuse

Gray just stared at me and Lucy without any emotion showing in his face "You guys are weird" he said as he continued walking "But to tell you the truth it's not the duty of your childhood friend to wake you up, she's not your mother you know"

Whew that was close, what's up with him anyway? Why is he so serious? "Hey Lucy you-" I said

Lucy cut me off by biting my hand "Gyaaa!" I screamed and quickly backed off "What's with the lame excuse Natsu?" she said "The duty of a childhood friend, really? Ha! You make me laugh! First of all it's entirely _your_ fault I'm visiting and waking you up in the morning so don't make up silly excuses!"

I pouted and grabbed my towel "Fine fine! I won't do it again, I'll go take a bath now" I said as I walked through her

"Fine" she said and quietly went down stairs

"Lucy!" I yelled and she quickly looked at me "You're still the one who'll be the first person that I'll be seeing in the morning right?" She didn't look at me for a second but then she turn to me and smiled "Sure thing" she said, hearing these makes me more worked up, I gave a big smile and run off to the bathroom

~ x X x ~

"Hey Natsu, would you mind if I go on first?" Lucy said as she changed her shoes

I looked at her "No I wouldn't mind at all" I said as I smiled at her

"Thanks Natsu" she said as she run off and waved goodbye "See you!"

When I opened my locker I saw a paper that fell. Damn love letters again? Why couldn't girls just leave me alone! I crumpled the paper and went off to my classroom

Half way there I bumped into a second year student "Uh sorry about that" she said and bowed

"Yeah no problem" I said as I passed through her

"Hey Natsu" she said as she walked by my side

I looked at her "Eh? Why are you following me Lisanna?" I asked

"Don't give me that look" she said while pouting "Smile, smile!"

"Tsk! Why would I?" I said with an irritated look "There's no reason to smile now anyway"

She giggled "Because you have a wonderful smile Natsu" she said smiling at me

"Whatever, anyway you didn't answer my question"

She pinched my cheek and smiled once more "Don't you know the answer already? Our classrooms are just near to each other! You're not the only one that passes this path you know" she said "Anyway here's my stop, see you later Natsu!"

I continued walking and waved. Lisanna Strauss one of the smartest and cutest girl in Fairy High, she's the younger sister of Mirajane and Elfman Strauss. Since middle school Lisanna keeps on hanging out with me for some reason but I didn't really mind, she's a nice girl not like the others that are only after my looks.

I finally arrived in my classroom and sat down. It's so boring in here I wish that I'll be absent today but my mother would likely tell me _'No! You can't skip class! How can you be successful if you don't study?'_ I made a big sigh just thinking of her words

_**LUCY'S POV**_

"Lu-chan why are you so cheerful? Did something amazing happen?" Levy asked as she stared at me while leaning her chin on top of her hands

I smiled at her "No nothing, I'm just in a good mood that's all" I said "And Levy I think I already know the answer to your question last week" I continued as I blushed

Levy's eyes sparkled as it meets mine "Really? Really? Com'on now don't get all bushy and stuff tell me Lu-chan I _am _your bestfriend!" says Levy as she slaps me at the back continuously "I promise not to tell, pleeease?"

I smiled wryly "Uh… Ok… Uhm… Levy I think… I think that I like Natsu" I said as I blushed heavily

Levy's eyes widened but then after 3 seconds Levy's face went down "Well actually we all know that you like Natsu as a friend so no need to get flustered about it" she said as she pouted

I fluttered and moved my arms in different positions "I… I… uh… it's not…" I stuttered not knowing what to reply to her. One of her eyebrow rose giving me the creeps all over, what is the word she want me to say? Isn't _'like'_ the word? "I…I l-like Natsu not as a f-friend but romantically" I said as I blushed

Levy gave a suspicious smile and went closer "I believe 'like' isn't enough for the relationship between you and Natsu" she said

My cheeks grew even hotter causing my face to turn into the color of Erza's hair "W-what do you mean L-Levy?" I stuttered

Levy stared at me and our faces went extremely close "L – O – V – E!" she said with a huge smile. I blushed even harder than before 'LO–VE?' the word keeps echoing inside my head my vision starts to get dizzy. I can't even take to say that I like Natsu but love him? I just don't know anymore! Levy's smiles keeps getting bigger "Say it Lucy _lo – ve_!" she said

No! I can't take this kind of level! I mean I just came to realize that I like Natsu but to love him! I think I must think further for that kind of answer, besides 'like' is like you adore him and love to be with him more than anyone else but 'love' it's like you really have a strong affection towards him it's the higher version of like! My head keeps on spinning as my cheeks grow rosy "I. . . I. . . Natsu. . ." those are the only words that came out of my mouth as I wobbled around

Levy giggled and patted my back gently "Lu-chan, you're not ready to say it yet don't you?" she asked

My head still keeps on spinning "I…uh" I said

"Ok ok that's enough of that! I'll give you time to think about it, it's not good if we rush on our feelings right?" she said as she giggled once more "So Lucy just open up your heart"

I finally got back to my senses and sighed in relief "Thanks Levy" I said as I smiled at her

_**NATSU'S POV**_

Our classes ended a little earlier than expected and so did the second years. I grabbed my snacks and a little bit of money that mom gave me. I wonder if the first years are also dismissed early, I can't wait to tell Lucy about our class project! I went to my locker to get my notebook that all my songs (that I have created) are written but when I opened it I saw a piece of paper fell out "Another one?" I said as I picked it up but when I flipped the paper my eyes widened

'_Hello Natsu_

_I can't bring myself to hide these feelings any longer_

_Ever since the day I met you I can't seem to get my eyes off you_

_I know it's kind a awkward for you_

_And especially annoying to receive this letter_

_But this is the only way to get your attention_

_I just want to say that_

_Natsu Dragneel I like you_

_I hope that you will return these feeling to me_

_Meet me at the Gym this Lunch Time 12: 40 PM_

_So see you there?'_

I can't believe what I'm reading is it really from her? My eyes widened as I read that line _'Natsu Dragneel I like you'_ so it is from her huh? I actually don't know what to do maybe I'll find the answers later on so I folded the paper and put it inside my pocket. _RING!_ The sound of the bell was heard and students are now running towards the cafeteria. I went to the opposite direction avoiding the students that were coming thru. I arrived at the rooftop and lied watching the blue sky. I feel a little drowsy all of the sudden so I slowly closed my eyes and feel the cool air that passes thru

~ x X x ~

I suddenly woke up "What time is it already? Did I overslept?" I said as I stood up then suddenly I saw Lucy sitting down while sleeping "Lucy?" I said in a low voice so I couldn't wake her up yet. She's just sleeping there defencelessly was she waiting for me? She's kind a cute if she stays like this her face is so peaceful "Maybe…" I said as I went near her face. I suddenly moved out as I realised what I was doing "Wait! What am I doing?!" I told myself as I messed up my hair using both hands. Urg… She grumbled causing me to look at her; I went near her again closing up my face towards hers. Our faces are now really close and our lips are about touch, I was finally about to kiss her but then…

"NO, THAT'S NOT IT!" she shouted. I quickly moved back. Wh-What is she thinking and what am _I thinking!_ I can't believe I almost kissed her! We're nothing more than just close friends that were together since birth! She blinked thrice and looked at me in confusion meanwhile I just stood there with my eyes wide open

"Natsu?" she said with her eyes wide open

I smiled wryly "Ah L-Lucy, I d-didn't expect y-you to be here!" I stuttered, what am I saying? I must be a complete idiot saying such words, of course I expect her to be here since _I_ was the one who told her to meet me everyday! Natsu you stupid idiot!

She sighed then smiled at me "Well you're the one who asked me to" she said

I knew that'll be her answer "I… uhm… sorry to have woken you up" I said as I scratched the back of my head

She shook his head sideways "No it's fine" she said in a smile "Besides it was my fault for taking a nap while waiting for you"

She's waiting for me? Why is she waiting for me for? "Oh… Sorry I just can't help it, whenever I'm here it feels so relaxing and it kind a drowse me off" I said as I avoided her eyes

Lucy giggled and smiled "Yeah I guess so" she said "If it weren't for the cool air here I never get a chance to doze off like this"

I looked at her and smiled "Yeah" I said, if it weren't for this I could never see Lucy's innocent, defenceless and cute sleeping face "Lucy let's head back now I think it's almost the end of our break"

Lucy stood up and wiped the dust in her skirt "Ok" she said as she opened the door

~ x X x ~

Love letters huh? I get a lot of these since I started going to school but this love letter that was given today is different, I have known her for a long time but I'm not really sure if I want to go out with her yet I-I'm not ready for this kind of thing! It's complicated and it makes life more miserable but this is just a thought I never even experience this before maybe I should go try it out?

Classes ended in a blink I wonder why time passes by so fast. I gave a big sigh and grabbed my lunch "Off I go!" I said as I walked towards the cafeteria "I guess I'll have some apple juice today! It's been a while since I drank some" I hummed happily as I got my apple juice, while walking I heard two familiar voices from behind

"Levy you said you won't tell"

"Ahahaha I didn't, teasing and telling is very different you know besides it's not like they know what we're talking about right?"

"Yeah, but–"

I turned my head and saw Levy and Lucy, so it is them! I got interested in their little conversation so I hid myself and continued to listen. What are they talking about I can't understand anything at all! Lucy never told me anything! Zero, blank, nothing! Geez why am I getting worked up about

"Lucy you know you could never hide it any longer" says Levy as she laid her hand on Lucy's shoulder

"I don't know Levy, maybe he'll just think of it as a joke" she said as her face saddened "We've been together for so long and I think he only think of me as a sister"

Huh? I'm not getting anything out from this at all who is she talking about? Someone she have known for so long? I'm getting more and more curious about their little chit chat but then suddenly Lucy turned around, did she notice me? Her eyes looked around and it seems like she's bother by something

"Lucy is something the matter?" Levy asked as she looked around, I quickly blend into the crowd pretending I was going to buy something

Lucy snapped out and smiled at Levy "Uh no nothing at all, I just got a weird feeling that we're being watched that's all but I think it was just my imagination" she said

As they began walking again I sighed in relief. Whew! Good think that she didn't notice me but I wonder why Lucy didn't tell me about any this. I continued to follow them when suddenly Gray appeared out of nowhere causing me to jump out

"What are you doing?" he asked as his face remained as calm as ever

I twitched knowing Gray he could read me right away "Uh N-No Uhm… It's nothing really… I just… uh… dropped my pen" I pulled out a lame excuse as I fake smile

"Humph! I don't care about your lame and crazy excuses Natsu what are you _reall_y doing?" he asked with a straight face

Gray 'Fullbuster' Dragneel, my stupid twin brother! We never get along not even once! He's very distant to me for some unknown reason and his stupid face itself irritates me! I mean why won't he show any emotion? "I told you it's nothing besides it's none of your business" I said as I looked at him in an annoyed impression but as soon as Gray was about to talk back to me I realized that Lucy and Levy are already far ahead of me so I ran leaving Gray by himself. I finally caught up to them but as I got there I froze

"Ok I've decided" Lucy said with determination as she blushed

"So you're really doing it?" Levy said in a surprise as her eyes sparkled like stars

"Yeah but not today if I could only get a chance" Lucy said as she blushed even harder "And by that time, I will confess my feelings to him!"

Levy squeals "Yeah and I'll be cheer you on!" she said

I looked away as my eyes turned completely blank. Confess? So does that mean that a person had already caught her attention? I _was_ wrong to mind other people's business, I don't actually know how to express what I'm feeling now but it's kind of painful and depressing I mean I only looked at Lucy as a my younger sister right? Or am I wrong? Maybe I think of her as something else someone special to me. Suddenly Gray appeared again! What's with this guy appearing and disappearing all of the sudden?! And on this awful time too! I don't want him to see me like this!

Gray smirked "Seems like Lucy already have someone in her heart huh?" he said "I wonder who it is" after hearing those words I looked at him his eyes were like in pain does he like Lucy? I have never seen him being like this!

**TBC…**

_Finally finished! Things aren't looking pretty xD but I hope you like it! I don't know when is the next update but I will do it as fast as I can. Review? ^^_


End file.
